mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TricksterPriest/Jacqueline de Molay (Baphomet)
Created by : TricksterPriest Height : 4'10" weight : 92 lbs race: baphomet gender: female Hair: platinum blonde Fur: white Age : 772 Faction : Sabbath Occupation : Greater demon Equipment : Can summon scythe at will, clothes are generally summoned as well. Wears enchanted baphy scaled 'goatshoes;' a gift from her current Onii-chan. They enhance her speed and magic usage. Likes : Corruption, calling any man over the age of twelve Oni-chan, corruption, orgies, corruption. Dislikes : Disparaging Lord Baphomet. Traits: Playful, aggressive, confident. Dating from before the time of the Demon Lord, Jackie used to be Jacques de Molay, a Templar Grand Master in the service of the Great Demon Baphomet. As a human he led the armies of paladins against the demonic foes of his patron. Baphomet rewarded his loyalty by raising him to be a demon himself. When the new demon lord cast her epic spell, Jacques became Jacqueline. Her love of virgin sacrifices changed into a love of being ravashed by a larger man. Her memories are muddled by the Demon Lord's magic, and while she remembers leading armies, she remembers herself only in her perfect loli form. While she has seen centuries come and go she cannot help but air the attitude of a petulant ten year old. Pathfinder Stats Baphomets are basically top tier demons, so I used a modified Balor. Instead of a Good --- Evil, I think Innocence --- Depravity suits the setting better. Instead of Law --- Chaos, I think Loyal--- Adulterine would suit better. Note the demon lord herself is loyal depraved (LE), and most monsters tend toward that alignment from her influence. Baphomet XP 307,200 CR 20 AD Medium outsider ( adulterine, demon, depraved, extraplanar ) Init '+13; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, ''true seeing; Perception +38 '''Aura ''Corrupted body'', depraved aura ''(DC 26) '''Defense' AC '38, touch 26, flat-footed 28 ( +4 deflection, +9 Dex, +1 dodge, +14 natural, 0 size) \ '''hp '''330 (20d10+220) '''Fort '+27, 'Ref '+19, 'Will '+25 '''DR '''15/cold iron and innocent; '''Immune '''electricity, fire, poison; '''Resist '''acid 10, cold 10; '''SR '''31 '''Offense Speed '40 ft. '''Melee '+1 ''depraved ''scythe +29/+24/+19/+14 (1D10+11), or 2 slams +28 (1d8+7) '''Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 20th) Constant—''true seeing, depraved aura ''(DC 26) At will—''dominate monster ''(DC 27), ''greater corrupt magic, 'greater teleport ''(self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), ''lolification ''( DC 23 ), telekinesis (DC 23) 3/day—quickened ''lolification, ''quickened ''corrupt magic, 1/day—''blasphemy ''(DC 25), ''fire storm ''(DC 26), ''implosion ''(DC 27), summon (level 9, any 1 CR 19 or lower demon 100%) '''Statistics Str 2'5, '''Dex '''29, '''Con '''32, '''Int '''24, '''Wis '''24, '''Cha '''27 '''Base Atk '+20; 'CMB '+27; '''CMD 36 Feats 'Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (''corruption), Quicken Spell-Like Ability (greater teleport) Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (scythe). 'Skills '''Acrobatics +29, Bluff +31, Diplomacy +31, Intimidate +31, Knowledge (history) +27, Knowledge (nobility) +27, Knowledge (planes) +30, Knowledge (religion) +27, Perception +38, Perform (Sexual Techniques) +39, Sense Motive +30, Stealth +32, Use Magic Device +31; '''Racial Modifiers '+8 Perception, +8 Perform (Sexual Techniques) 'Languages '''Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, English, Ignan, Tian; telepathy 100 ft. '''SQ '''corruption, death throes '''Organization '''solitary or sabbath cult (1 baphomet and 2–5 witches/familiars) '''Treasure '''standard (+1 unholy scythe, ''other treasure) '''Special Abilities Corruption (Su) When a Baphomet counters an opponent`s spell, it is not dispelled but corrupted into demonic energy. The baphomet can use this corrupted demonic energy to increase the DC of the next saving throw against one of her spells by the level of the corrupted spell. Death Throes (Su) When killed, a baphomet explodes in a blinding flash of demonic fire that deals 100 points of damage (half fire, half demonic energy) to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 31 halves). The save DC is Constitution-based. The demonic energy heals mamano (cancelling out the fire damage). All damage is non-lethal to humans, but a human male reduced to or below 0 hit points is turned into an incubus. A human female reduced to or below 0 hit points is turned into a witch. Ground covered by the baphomet`s death throes becomes a demonic realm. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters